swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Ginivex-Class Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy According to captured Separatist records, only six Ginivex-Class Starfighters were manufactured by the Geonosians for Count Dooku. Referred to as "Fanblades" due to their distinctive fan-shaped Solar Sails, these fighters were as effective as they were exotic. Dooku eventually bequeathed the six fighters to his disciple, Asajj Ventress, who had them transported to her homeworld of Rattatak. In a short time, the unique Starfighters became Ventress's calling card, striking dread into any pilot unlucky enough to face one in combat. During the course of the Clone Wars, Asajj Ventress suffered the theft of two of her fighters by Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. The last known location of these appropriated ships was the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but it is assumed that they were subsequently destroyed or taken by the Emperor during the Jedi Purge. Ventress's remaining four ships vanished with her, and their whereabouts are currently unknown. Rumors that several "Fanblade" Fighters took place in the Second Battle of Coruscant remain unconfirmed. Capabilities The Ginivex's Solar Sail is its most distinctive asset. Although it increases the target silhouette of the fighter and makes it stand out like a small sun on shipboard sensors, it also serves as a transmission plane for deflector shield energy. The Solar Sail increases the Ginivex's Shield Rating from 30 to 45, so long as it is deployed. The extra 15 points of SR are depleted before any others, and they recharge at the normal rate. If the Solar Sail is retracted, any SR is provides is immediately lost. As an added bonus, the Solar Sail can be used to propel the Ginivex if it's sublight thrusters are damaged. Like other Geonosian fighters, the Ginivex boasts impressive speed and maneuverability. Unlike other Geonosian designs, such as the Nantex-Class Territorial Starfighter, the Ginivex is designed specifically for humanoid Pilots; none of the standard Geonosian avionics are included in the design. In another deviation from Geonosian fighter doctrine, the Ginivex-Class is equipped with an integral Hyperdrive engine and a limited-use Navicomputer. These additions were incorporated at great expense and at the insistence of Count Dooku. Ginivex-Class Starfighter Statistics (CL 10) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +13; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 23; +3 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 80; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 30 (45 with Solar Sails); Damage Threshold: 33 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 5 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1250 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons, Double +11 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +28 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons, Double) Abilities Strength: 36, Dexterity: 24, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +13, Mechanics +8, Perception +8, Pilot +13, Use Computer +8 Ship Statistics Crew: 1 (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 50 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Hyperdrive: Class 1, Navicomputer (Limited, 5-Jump Memory) Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Laser Cannons, Double (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +11 (+6 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters